Никто
|length= |wingspan= |skincolor=Различный, зависит от разновидности |haircolor= |feathers= |eyecolor= |distinctions=Различный, зависит от разновидности |lifespan= |races=*Каджайн'са'никто * Кадас'са'никто * Эсрал'са'никто * Глусс'са'никто * М'шенто'су'никто * Нумол'элрулыLords of Nal Hutta'' |members=*Бок * Айма-Ган Дай * Гиран * Клаату * Ма'кис'шаалас * Пако Нага * Джаспер Мак-Найвс * Найсад * Ройс * Фай-Эк Сирч * Тсир * Вууф * Дж'упи Ше }} Никто ( ; /′nɪktəʊ/''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа) — гуманоидная раса разумных пресмыкающихся с планеты Кинтан из скопления Си'Клаата, имевшая множество разновидностей. Биология Раса никто имела шесть мутировавших субрас благодаря сильной радиации от ближайшей звезды М'двешуу, которая настолько повысила темп мутаций, что изменения, в нормальных условиях протекающие на протяжении миллионов лет, произошли в течение тысячелетий. Пять субрас населяли различные географические регионы Кинтана, по-своему адаптируясь к внешним условиям. Разнообразная внешность подвидов вызывала замешательство у тех, кто не был знаком с никто, но у всех них присутствовали и общие черты: грубая кожа, иногда покрытая шипами или рогами, глазные мембраны, защищавшие от суровых условий планеты. У никто не было развитой лицевой мускулатуры для выражения сложных эмоций, поэтому их умственные способности часто недооценивались из-за «пялящихся» глаз и «пустого» взгляда. Несмотря на физические различия, представители разных подвидов могли скрещиваться. 93 % потомов от таких союзов наследовали черты субрасы только одного из родителей, а в остальных 7 % сочетались характеристики обеих субрас. Каджайн'са'никто thumb|left|180px|Каджайн'са'никтоНаиболее распространённый подвид, каджайн'са'никто или «красные никто», адаптировался к жизни в пустынном регионе Кинтана — Ванншоке (также называемом «Бесконечные пустоши»). У представителей красных никто были небольшие рога на лбу и по бокам от лица. Их носы были покрыты подвижной складкой кожи и имели полупроницаемую мембрану, отфильтровывавшую песок при дыхании. На каждой стороне шеи каджайн'са'никто располагались дыхательные трубки, покрытые схожими с носовой мембранами, которые задерживали выдыхаемый водяной пар и отправляли его обратно в систему. Эквивалентом улыбки для красных никто служило разглаживание кожи в уголках рта. Типичным представителем расы красных никто был мастер-джедай Има-Ган Ди Большинство воинов-моргукаев принадлежало этой расе. Кадас'са'никто thumb|180px|[[Дж'упи Ше, джедай кадас'са'никто]]Кадас'са'никто, или «зелёные никто», происходили из таких регионов с мягким климатом, как леса и морские побережья. На их чешуйчатых лицах были маленькие рожки, окружавшие глаза и подбородок. Их главной отличительной чертой являлись длинные когти, которые использовались в битве и для лазания по деревьям. Эсрал'са'никто Эсрал'са'никто, или «горные никто», приспособились к изменчивому горному климату. Лицевые плавники служили им для регуляции температуры и улучшали слух. Кожа горных никто имела серо-голубой оттенок, у них не было ни рожек, ни дыхательных трубок, но их нос был покрыт складкой кожи почти как у каджайн'са'никто. Глусс'са'никто Глусс'са'никто, или «бледные никто», жили на островах Глусс'елта, поэтому были прирождёнными моряками. Их кожа имела бело-серый оттенок, вокруг глаз располагались рожки как у кадас'са'никто и плавники как у эсрал'са'никто, но чуть меньше по размеру. Ксенобиологи считали, что первые глусс'са'никто родились от союза зелёных и горных никто. thumb|180px|[[Келбо, м'шенто'су'никто]] М'шенто'су'никто У м'шенто'су'никто, или «южных никто», не было рожек, но их нос был также скрыт под кожей, а на шее располагались несколько пар дыхательных трубок. Эти трубки служили в качестве примитивных ультразвуковых органов чувств. Цвет кожи южных никто варьировался от белого до жёлтого и оранжевого. Нумол'элрулы Нумол'элрулы были шестым, затерянным подвидом никто. Они проживали в подземном городе острова острова Глусса на западном побережье хребта Пылающей луны. У них была тёмно-зелёная кожа с сине-зелёными полосами на руках, ногах, кистях и ступнях. Они жили под водой, хотя могли непродолжительное время дышать воздухом. Нумолы, как они себя называли, находились в добровольной изоляции от остальных никто в течение тысячелетий, некогда отказавшись служить хаттам, и со временем стали легендой для тех, кто жил на поверхности. Общество и культура На ранних стадиях развития, трения между субрасами выливались в кровавые войны, но по мере роста цивилазации необходимость бороться за жизнь с мутировавшей флорой и фауной Кинтана сплотила их. Культ М'двешуу Цивилизация никто развилась до уровня, предшествующего космическим путешествиям, когда они поняли влияние М'двешуу на их расу и планету. Многочисленные культы и тайные общества предлагали кровавые жертвы М'двешуу. Основными тайными организациями были Культ М'двешуу, переживший несколько восходов и падений, и Моргукай. Верность хаттам Около 25 130 ДБЯ никто были обнаружены хаттами во время расцвета кровавого культа М'двешуу. Хатты, возглавляемые Чураббой Хаттом, свергли культ, и никто из благодарности поклялись им в верности. Через некоторое время после этого никто боролись против Зима Деспота плечо к плечу с такими лояльными к хаттам расами, как клатуинцы и водраны. Их боевые навыки сыграли важную роль в третьей битве за Вонтор, когда был побеждён Зим Деспот. Оказавшись под жёстким контролем хаттов по условиям Вонторского мира, никто служили телохранителями и солдатами почти 25 000 лет и в результате принимали крайне ограниченное участие в галактических событиях. Известно, что и в 4 ПБЯ Джабба Десилиджик Тиуре содержал в своей криминальной организации никто в качестве пехотинцев и телохранителей. thumb|left|170px|[[Мастер-джедай Айма-Ган Дай]] Дни Старой Республики Во время Гражданской войны джедаев в банде Чёрные Вулкары на Тарисе состояло множество кадас'са'никто. В Ордене джедаев во времена Галактической Республики было по крайней мере шесть никто: Фай-Эк Сирч, Бхат Джул, Осар Осет, Дж'упи Ше, Ма'кис'шаалас и Айма-Ган Дай. Под властью Империи Во время Галактической Гражданской войны многие кадас'са'никто и каджайн'са'никто работали на Джаббу Десилиджика Тиуре на Татуине и воспользовались его падением в 4 ПБЯ, чтобы стать свободными. Война с юужан-вонгами и эпоха Наследия В 26 ПБЯ юужан-вонги завоевали Кинтан. На протяжении оккупации 75 % никто были убиты либо загнаны в рабство (убийства случались чаще из-за боевого характера народа никто). Оставшиеся 25 % или скрывались в негостеприимных регионах планеты, или сбежали с Кинтана. Население начало расти после войны и в конечном счёте вернулось к прежнему уровню. За кулисами В «Мече тьмы» их называют 'никтус'. «Tales of the Jedi: Knights of the Old Republic» ошибочно определяет кадас'са'никто как «клаату», подразумевая, что это отличная от никто раса. В Star Wars: Roleplaying Game, опубликованной Wizards of the Coast, у глусс'са'никто есть особые правила для естественной брони и задержки дыхания. Но в приключении «A Mon Alone» эта субраса имеет неописанную особенность, ''действительно мерзкую, вместо упомянутых ранее. Появления * «Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев 4: Шторм Силы, часть 4» * «Tales of the Jedi: Knights of the Old Republic» * ''Tales of the Jedi'' audio * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Ночи гнева» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Кровь Империи, Акт 1: Тени ситхов» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Кровь Империи, Акт 2: Гибнущий мир» * «Старая Республика: Авангард контрабандистов» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Роковой альянс» * «Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Истребление» * * * * * «Звёздные войны: Джедаи против ситхов» * «Дарт Бэйн: Правило двух» * «Совет джедаев: Боевые действия, часть 4» * «Дарт Мол: Диверсант» * «Под покровом лжи» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, часть 3» * «Дарт Мол: Тёмный мститель» * «Episode I Adventures 5: The Ghostling Children» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» / comic * «Эпизод I: Приключения: Королева Амидала» * «Эпизод I: Приключения: Квай-Гон Джинн» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 8: Иноземец, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 9: Иноземец, часть 3» * «Star Wars: Bounty Hunter» * « » * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Посланники на Маластар» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 20: Сумрак, часть 2» * ''Heart of Fire'' * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Гиперпространственная война Старка» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Деваронская версия» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Обряд посвящения» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 46: Честь и долг, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 47: Честь и долг, часть 2» * «Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra» * * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» / comic * * * «Звёздные войны. Республика 54: Игра вслепую» * «Республиканские коммандос: Тройной Ноль» * «Республиканские коммандос: Истинное лицо» * «Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 59: В тылу врага» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Демонстрация Силы» * * «Медстар I: Военные хирурги» * «Медстар II: Джедай-целитель» * Фильм «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» / novel * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars 5» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Дредноуты Рендили» * * «Звёздные войны. Республика: По следу» * «A Mon Alone» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Осада Салукемая» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» * «Evasive Action: Prey» * * «Звёздные войны. Республика 78: Верность» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: В неизвестность» * «Звёздные войны: Чистка» * «Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев» * «Ночи Корусанта II: Улица теней» * * «A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale» * «Fire Ring Race» * «Under a Black Sun» * «Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates» * «Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem» * «Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 19: Цель: Вейдер» * «Звёздные войны: Праздничный спецвыпуск» * * «Руины Дантуина» * «Тени Империи» / junior novelization / comic / video game * ''Shadows of the Empire'' audio book * «Тени Империи» (детский роман) * «The Long Arm of the Hutt» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» (роман) * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» (детский роман) * «"Lapti Nek": The Music Video from Jabba's Palace» * «Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt» * «Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands» * «Тени Империи: Эволюция» * * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Операция «Фантом»» * «Алая Империя» * «The Bounty Hunters: Kenix Kil» * «Алая Империя II: Кровавый совет» * ''Darksaber'' * «Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 1» * «Мечом и бичом» * «Tempest Feud» * ''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' * «Эмиссар пустоты» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила» * «Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший» * «Наследие Силы: Буря» * «Тысячелетний сокол» * «Судьба джедаев: Союзники» * «Star Wars: Legacy: Broken» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Проблемы доверия» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Когти Дракона» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 26: Тайный Храм, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 32: Выжить, чтобы сражаться, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 36: Отступник» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 37: Татуин, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 42: Конфликт лояльности» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 43: Монстр, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 44: Монстр, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны: Кеноби» }} Появления в неканоничных материалах * * «Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace» * «Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back» * * Источники * * * * ''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi Coloring Book'' (Max Rebo) * «Return of the Jedi Monster Activity Book» * ''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi Coloring Book'' (1984) * «A Guide to the Star Wars Universe» * * * * «Alliance Intelligence Reports» * ''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * «Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies» * * «Справочник по «Теням Империи»» * * * «Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt» * «Star Wars: Behind the Magic» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа» * * «Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история» * «Справочник по джедаям» * * * * «Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive» * «Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike» * * «Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters» * «Race for the Tessent» * * * * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * * * * «Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 37» * «Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам» * * * * * * * «Руководство по игре Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Энциклопедия Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Книга ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела» * * * «Lords of Nal Hutta» }} Примечания и сноски Внешние ссылки * Категория:Никто Категория:Разумные рептилии Категория:Расы (Н) Категория:Разумные расы